


Until You

by SunnyShark



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Elena is thirsty, Eventual Smut, F/M, Turkfic, Turks being turds, other character cameos and mentions, reverse harem-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyShark/pseuds/SunnyShark
Summary: Elena knew being a Turk had its fair share of challenges, but she was in no way ready for what it actually entailed.A kind of reverse harem with Elena at the center. Very obvious main pairing, but hints all over the place for other pairings/one-sided pining.
Relationships: Elena & Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Elena & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Elena & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Rufus Shinra, Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Until You

Rufus Shinra got what he wanted. Even when it wasn’t an immediate result, eventually he would get his way, albeit in a roundabout fashion.

As a child, he was showered with things and attention. Perhaps not genuine affection or love, but he had money and power for substitutes. He saw his parents at dinner and social functions and they had a silent understanding that he would be perfect or he would be punished.

Rufus worked hard to be perfect, and because he was, he got what he wanted.

It was rare he was ever told ‘No’, and rarer still that he didn’t just take what he wanted without asking.

There were the occasional hiccups and discouragements, but nothing deterred him long. Rufus Shinra got what he wanted.

Until he met her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Elena.

That was her new name. No surname, no middle name, no prefixes or suffixes. Just Elena.

She was a Turk now and Turks didn’t need full names. They barely needed multiple syllables. Maybe she should’ve gone for something shorter? Gotten rid of her actual name entirely? Was ‘Elena’ punchy enough for a Turk?

She swiped some stray blonde bangs back behind her ear in a nervous gesture that caught the attention of her department head standing beside her.

Tseng was tall, dark, and handsome as sin. She’d fallen hard the second she’d locked eyes with him. When he spoke, it was like velvet caressing the inside of her ears. She’d barely processed his introduction to her because she was so wrapped up in his physicality. He seemed completely unaware, or maybe just disinterested, as she stared at him while he walked her through the Turks’ floor of the Shinra building and explained important details.

The floor was a typical gray office area with several glass walled offices enclosed on either side of the long hallway. At the end of the hall, opposite the elevators, were the bathrooms, a storage closet, a small balcony area designated for smoking, and an employee lounge. It all looked so neat and grown-up compared to the school she’d graduated from to get there. Tseng’s office was at the very end of the hall, taking up the entire wall and standing watch over the smaller offices of his underlings.

When they reached the elevator, she nearly moaned when he brushed against her arm, and she inhaled the scent of his cologne. He smelled like a rich musk coupled with hot tea and printer ink. She shifted away so there was a respectable distance between them as he pressed the button for the roof.

“Rude and Reno should be returning via helicopter from the hospital. While Reno is still recovering from his incident, you will pick up his slack. He is an unconventional sort, but it’s what makes him a good Turk. Rude is strong but mostly silent. He may come off as intimidating…”

“But?” Elena offered, thinking he had more to say.

“That was it. He’s intimidating,” Tseng replied bluntly.

She tucked more hair back and nodded.

“Eventually, you will meet the president. He is our highest priority and has the final say in everything we do. You are to treat him as the most important asset. His life trumps yours. His will supersedes yours.”

“He says jump, I ask ‘how high?’” Elena joked lightly, earning a cool look that made her feel ashamed she’d tried to lighten the mood. Speaking of the president did not warrant humor.

The doors to the elevator slid open and a small alcove led them to one of the building’s circular helicopter pads. A chopper was resting at the center, its blades coming to a slow stop, and two men in black Turk standard suits were emerging from it.

One was a tall bald man with bronzed skin and sunglasses. Elena automatically assumed he was Rude because his whole aura was intimidation personified. From the other side came a lanky redhead with tattoos on his cheeks and a grin that promised trouble.

“Look Rude! Boss brought you a reward for a job well done. Now maybe you can blow off some steam,” Reno joked, pointing at Elena.

It took her a second to realize what he was implying, but once the insult registered, she couldn’t let it stand. “I’m your coworker!” She snapped, her hands finding her hips.

A single eyebrow raised from behind Rude’s sunglasses and Reno’s grin miraculously grew wider. “Coworker, you say? A pretty little thing like you is the new Turk?” He asked.

Tseng stepped in front of her before she could confirm the claim. “Reno, show some respect. We had to hire her to pick up the slack from your injury.”

She winced, knowing that the reason for her hiring might not endear her to her new superiors. The dark look that crossed Reno’s face affirmed it, though Rude did chuckle from behind him.

Tseng stepped back and Elena bowed formally to the duo. “My name is Elena. I’m the newest recruit to the Turks from the Shinra Military Academy. Top of my class and highest marks in the entire training program. Specialties are in close-combat, weaponry, technology, information gathering, and interrogation. I look forward to working with you.”

Reno let out a loud and appreciative whistle. “What a pedigree on this show dog,” He mocked.

“Be nice,” Rude chastised.

Elena bristled from both the insult and the unneeded defense. She bit back a sharp retort and simply straightened up, looking to Tseng for a clue on what to do next.

“Wait a minute… You look familiar. Rude, doesn’t she look familiar?”

Elena grit her teeth and clenched her fists.

“You remember, right? Pretty blonde with green eyes and a knockout body? Knew her way around guns?”

“You’re referring to Elena’s older sister. Former Turk, current status noted as missing in action,” Tseng explained smoothly, possibly sensing Elena’s unease.

“That’s the one! See, I told you she was familiar,” Reno cawed, nudging Rude’s arm.

“We may look similar, but we’re nothing alike,” Elena ground out.

“Oooh, little sister doesn’t like being compared to big sis. Family drama? She steal your boyfriend? Borrow all your nice clothes?” Reno taunted.

Elena took a menacing step forward but the redhead just cackled. “Oooh, feisty!”

“Reno…” Tseng stated in a warning tone.

Rude shoved Reno out of his way and walked to stand in front of Elena. He looked her up and down for a long moment in complete silence. She took the chance to look back at him, defiant in the face of his perusal.

After a few more beats, he smirked and let out a quiet chuckle. His piece having been said, he walked to the alcove and waited by the elevator.

“Well said, my bald friend,” Reno announced before sauntering over to stand by Rude.

Tseng let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Without a word, he went to the elevator, Elena trailing behind him. She shot Reno a dirty look as she walked past him into the enclosed space, to which Reno offered her a mocking salute.

____________________________________________________________________________

Elena’s office was barren since it was her first day and she hadn’t had the chance to bring in any decor. She’d studied the rulebook and knew what was and wasn’t allowed.

When she’d passed Reno’s office she’d seen he appeared to break all the rules as the space was a warzone of empty food cartons, toys, and she was fairly certain she’d seen part of a bra hanging out of his desk drawer.

Rude’s office had been a mirror of her own with no personal effects whatsoever. His filing did leave a bit to be desired since he had paperwork scattered about, but nothing that told her more about the mystery man.

She recalled Tseng’s office and smiled. His space was tidy and professional. His only decor had been a few office bonsai that she imagined him tending lovingly. Possibly talking to them and whispering how he found the rookie unbearably sexy while soft music played and he was topless.

Snorting at her own train of thought, she pulled out her chair and sat down. It wasn’t at the right height and she took several minutes to adjust it. Then she booted up her computer and started reading through work emails.

There was a lot of information to cover and she took diligent notes. The academy had taught her study strategies that she used to aid her, such as color-coded highlighting, underlining, and repetition of key words and phrases. She didn’t get to the top of her class by being idle, and she was determined to keep up her high standard in her professional life.

The other Turks passed by her office here and there, peeking in to see what she was up to, but she was so in her element that she barely noticed.

At lunch, she pulled a lunchbox from her desk and ate the sandwich she’d made for herself as well as a bag of chips and an apple. She had hoped the others would invite her to lunch, but knew they needed time to accept her. Still, she had thought at least Tseng would ask and eagerly watched the door until the lunch hour passed.

“So much for that,” She muttered to herself as she threw away her trash then drank water from her water bottle.

She worked for a couple more hours, mostly filing, note-taking, and writing reports until her wrists were sore. At the end of the day, she shut down her computer and went to Tseng’s office with a folder of paperwork she’d compiled.

He looked up at her entry, but didn’t offer a smile. It made her feel awkward and immature when she smiled enough at him for the both of them. Clearing her suddenly dry throat, she handed him the folder.

“I got through all the emails and did the reports,” She explained.

Tseng’s finely sculpted brows raised as he took the folder. “All of them?” He asked.

“Just what was in my inbox today. I did do a risk assessment of AVALANCHE members as well, but only because I ran out of work.”

Her leader cleared his throat and gave her his full attention. “Elena, your email was stocked with enough data to warrant a week’s worth of work. And you’re telling me you got all of it done in one day?”

She blushed, embarrassed that she’d assumed everything was meant to be done in a single day. Being a prodigy made her feel like a freak sometimes. “Yes sir,” She replied, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

For a moment, Tseng looked impressed. It was enough to lift her spirits slightly.

“I have to say, I knew you were a cut above when we reviewed your files for hiring, but this exceeds expectations. Well done. I will see about getting you more work and raising your security clearance so you can work on matters of a more sensitive nature. I know paperwork isn’t part of the exciting lifestyle being a Turk promises, but doing well will earn you all kinds of perks. You’ll go far if you keep this up.”

“Thank you, sir,” She said breathlessly. Since when was being complimented for being adequate a turn on, she wondered.

“You’re dismissed for the day. I had planned to introduce you next week, but the president will be pleased by this development and I feel you should make an impression as soon as possible. Be ready,” He told her.

“I will!” She chirped before bowing and heading back to her Shinra-issued car to drive to her Shinra-issued apartment.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Do I wear heels?” Elena asked herself as she looked at the shoes in her closet and deliberated over what to wear when meeting the president of Shinra. She knew enough about Rufus Shinra to spot him in a crowd, keep him safe, and a basic rundown of every area he was known to frequent. She was nervous, but also excited to make a good impression.

She thanked her lucky stars that being a Turk came with a standard uniform, so she didn’t need to agonize over everything she had to wear. But the devil was in the details, she reminded herself as she tried to pick out the perfect accessories and makeup.

It was getting close to time to leave and she was still trying to decide if heels were appropriate.

“This is stupid. Stop second-guessing,” She told herself as she pulled on a pair of simple black pumps and gathered up her things.

It was raining and she realized she’d left the window to her car half-down, letting in the water to soak her seat. “Oh perfect!” She whined as she ripped open the door and climbed in. The seat of her pants soaked up some of the moisture and she grumbled the whole way to the Shinra building.

She didn’t have an umbrella, and the garage was always full, so she parked in the cheap seats and sprinted to the front doors, getting even more soaked in the process. Getting a look at herself in the reflection of the glass doors, she groaned and tried to fix her makeup to the point where she looked at least slightly presentable.

Looking at her watch, Elena determined she had enough time and ran to the women’s locker room next to the office gym area. She pulled off her jacket and her pants and ran them under the air dryer until they were moist instead of sopping, then pulled them back on. She fixed her hair and re-adjusted her makeup again. The heat from the air dryer had made her sweat to the point her mascara looked like it was melting down her face, so it was necessary.

Another glance at her watch told her she was pushing it, and she double timed it to the elevator and shadow boxed in the carriage to distract herself from how close she was cutting it. The doors opened with a loud ping and Tseng stood on the other side of them, looking displeased.

“I’m on time!” Elena stated defensively, pointing at her watch.

Tseng cleared his throat and walked into the elevator next to her. He was silent for a few minutes as the carriage climbed to the top floor and Elena was sweating in her suit. “To be early is to be on time, and to be on time is to be late” Tseng told her curtly.

“Right. Sorry. Won’t happen again,” She assured him, feeling properly scolded. “It’s just that I wasn’t sure what to wear and then I left my window open in the rain, then I got soaked and had to dry my clothes and-”

“No excuses,” He told her.

She shrank a bit but nodded her understanding.

____________________________________________________________________________

Rufus Shinra thought he knew what to expect when Tseng told him he was bringing the junior Turk up to meet him. He expected an ass-kissing from some gung-ho wannabe trying to impress him. Most likely they would be muscular, as the job of a Turk required extensive fitness. Their eyes would likely be calculating as they summed him up to see just how much of a pain in the ass he was going to be. Their tone would be deferential, however, seeing as being the president of Shinra made him akin to a god among men.

He smirked to himself and brushed back his platinum blond bangs. Another piece of cannon fodder while the real Turks did their jobs. He gave the newbie a month.

When the door opened and Tseng walked in, Rufus plastered on a pleasant smile that quickly slid off his face at the sight of the new Turk. Not that she could be the new Turk, because she was petite and blonde and she looked soft.

“Why did you bring a secretary, and where’s the new Turk?” He asked.

She bristled, fire flashing through her honey colored eyes, and before Tseng could intervene, she was speaking. “I am the new Turk, sir,” She corrected with the slightest hint of steel in her tone.

Damn, but she was a pretty little thing. She looked rumpled and disheveled and yet held herself with the poise of a professional. His eyes wandered her form and his eyebrows raised when he scanned her chest.

“Remind me, is black lingerie with cherries printed on it part of the official uniform?”

She looked confused, until she followed his line of sight and saw that her white shirt had become transparent from what he guessed was a good shower in the rain. Rather than play it cool, she blushed furiously and tugged the sides of her suit jacket over the lovely view.

“Rufus,” Tseng warned in an exasperated tone. The president didn’t appreciate being chided by a subordinate and sent a glare Tseng’s way that told him so.

Looking back at the newbie, he smiled. “And your name is?”

“Elena, sir.”

“Elena,” He repeated, dragging the sound out as if tasting it. He noticed the way she blushed as he said it, and she watched him with the same appreciation he got from most women that found him attractive. He was intrigued.

“So, I’m assuming you hired an attractive woman as our next Turk to serve as my escort and bodyguard during high profile events?” He asked.

When he’d called her attractive she’d tucked some hair back behind her ear. She wasn’t very good at hiding her emotions and reactions. It was cute, if a liability.

“I had thought that in time and with appropriate training, Elena could serve as your date when that position wasn’t already filled. It will be a while before she’s ready, but-,” Tseng started to explain but was cut off by Rufus.

“Nonsense. She can escort me to the fundraiser for Sector 7 relief efforts tomorrow night. Think of it as a trial by fire. If all you’ve told me is true, then she’ll be a quick study.”

Both Turks looked at him in shock. Tseng was first to recover, delicately clearing his throat before speaking. “Sir, with all due respect, Elena still has quite a bit of training she needs to undergo and-,” Once again he was interrupted, though this time it was by his subordinate.

“I’ll do it,” She announced.

Rufus propped his chin on his palm, narrowing his eyes at her. “You sure you’re ready? Tseng seems to think you need some polish.”

She stood straight, her back rigid as she looked somewhere over his shoulder. “As a Turk, I need to be prepared for all matter of scenarios. Being able to be discreet and fit in among the masses are basic skills. I’m ready to face this challenge,” She stated.

He leaned back and nodded to himself. “And do you think you’ll be able to properly convey the right amount of chemistry with me as you act as my date? Are you willing to be physically intimate to sell your story? Stare at me adoringly and simper?” He knew it was mean to tease, but her reactions were delicious.

Elena was blushing again, but took a deep breath and forced a toothy smile at him. “Somehow I’ll manage.”

Tseng coughed to cover a laugh, but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

Rufus blinked from the surprise at her gall. He hadn’t expected her to be cheeky. Again, he considered how refreshing she was. It had been a while since someone surprised him. It had also been a while since he’d lost himself in pursuit of a beautiful woman.

Tseng would never approve, but that was half of the fun.

“Have my secretary take your measurements and I’ll have an appropriate outfit coordinated and sent to your apartment. I will pick you up at seven tomorrow. You’re dismissed.”

Both Elena and Tseng saluted him, the latter hanging back and giving a serious look.

“Relax, Tseng. I won’t break your new toy,” He joked.

“I’m more worried she’ll break you,” He replied smoothly, but bowed and left after saying his piece.

Rufus watched him go, trying to decipher just what the man had meant. Surely he didn’t think some slip of a girl could have any lasting impact on him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Tseng couldn’t help but notice how Elena had reacted to Rufus. She was fairly transparent, and Tseng knew she definitely felt attracted to Rufus as well as to him. While Elena was adorable, she wasn’t his type, and even if she were, he wasn’t about to defy company policy just for a taste of her. He couldn’t say the same for their boss, and it worried him.

He wasn’t sure how malleable Elena would be in the face of Rufus’ will. She did have a backbone, but she was also honest and dutiful. He could at least take comfort knowing Rufus wouldn’t force her to do anything she was adverse to. Their leader was commanding and manipulative, but he wouldn’t stoop so low.

“Well, he was… Um… Taller than I thought,” Elena said, unable to keep from conversation.

She was the chatty sort, which he knew made her likeable and earned her many confidences, but he appreciated a calm silence. Still, he would humor her.

“What did you think of him?” He asked, truly curious on her take.

“Spoiled,” She blurted out before slapping a hand over her lips and looking around in a small panic.

“What are you looking for?”

“The hidden cameras that are going to play that back to him and get me fired.”

Tseng couldn’t help it, he chuckled. “You’re fine. Only select areas have audio surveillance as well as video,” He reassured her.

“Can he read lips?” She asked.

“Elena, it’s fine. You’re entitled to your opinion. Besides, that’s far nicer than what Reno called him on his first day.”

“What did he say?”

“I’m too much of a gentleman to repeat it.”

She snickered, as he’d intended her to, and resumed walking with him to the elevator. “I only said the first word that came to mind, there’s still time for me to scandalize you.”

“You have a legacy to overcome. Reno seems to live to attempt to scandalize me.”

Elena perked up and pointed at him. “You said ‘attempt’, that means he hasn’t succeeded. I will triumph where he has failed!” She vowed.

Shaking his head, he straightened up and cleared his throat. “You’re welcome to try, so long as you continue to work at the rate of excellence you’ve set.”

The rookie Turk beamed and Tseng fought back smiling in return. She was unconventional, but she’d fit right in.

____________________________________________________________________________

Elena teetered on tall red stilettos as she took in the getup Rufus had sent for her. After another typical work day, she’d been sent home early to prepare for the long night ahead. Seeing as it was technically a mission, she’d earned the following day off to recoup, but she wasn’t so sure she’d know what to do with the down time.

Her dress was blood red, floor length, and tasteful while still sexy. It had a strapless front and an open back aside from the ribbons criss-crossing it. There was a small bustle at the end of the opening that pulled the fabric tight on her hips, leading down into a train that pooled behind her. She’d had to forgo wearing a bra, instead applying a stick on version that kept her nipples from showing. She’d also had to exchange her usual bikini briefs for a thong that she was constantly fighting not to adjust.

Minimal gold jewelry laid across her collarbone and hung from her ears. Her makeup was clean and understated. She looked good, or so she told herself. The final touch was the chignon she’d wrestled her hair into with the help of copious amounts of hairspray. It was held in place by a golden comb shaped like a songbird.

Her gun was holstered to her thigh and she had knives she’d personally sewed into the lining of her bustle. She didn’t anticipate any trouble, but it was better safe than sorry.

Looking at herself again, she posed a few times to test the dress’ range of movement and found it to be adequate. She was surprised by how much she’d liked Rufus’ outfit that he’d gone to the trouble of getting for her. The color was a bit dramatic for her tastes, but it complemented her ivory skin tone and buttercup blonde hair.

At exactly seven o’clock, there was a knock on her door and she went to it on legs that were as unsteady as a newborn giraffe’s.

Opening the door, she was temporarily awestruck by the sight of Rufus Shinra in his devastatingly handsome glory, wearing a pristine white three piece suit. His hair was gelled and combed back from his face, putting his sapphire blue eyes on full display. He wasn’t as man-pretty as Tseng, but he did look damn good, and Elena felt her mouth go dry.

A smirk lit his face as he took her in, seeming to laugh at a joke only he was in on. “You look lovely,” He told her, extending a hand.

“Oh I… You… Handsome,” She stuttered, feeling like a fool for getting flustered. What was it with the organization having so many hot guys? A girl could only take so much eye candy.

“Come again?” He asked, though his grin said he’d understood her jibberish perfectly.

“You look good,” Elena replied with a little more dignity as she placed her palm in his and let him curl her arm into the crook of his.

“Remember, you’re madly in love with me and desperate for me to ask you to marry me.”

“Huh?!”

“Your cover story, Elena. You’re an heiress to a prestigious firm in talks with the Shinra Group. Don’t tell me I’m so handsome you forgot,” He reminded her with gentle teasing.

She blushed, as he’d expected and he idly wondered if he should keep count of how many times he’d make her blush. He had hopes to hit the double digits before sweeping her into his bedroom and seeing if the flush was full body.

He didn’t expect her to put up much resistance. It was obvious she was in awe of him and he’d make her day by catering to her fantasies for a night. If she was any good in bed, he’d set her up as a mistress and play with her until she inevitably bored him.

Tseng would be mad that he’d stolen the new toy, but Rufus knew he’d get over it eventually.

Leading her to the bulletproof limousine, he noticed she was taking stock of their surroundings on the street. He leaned in, looking like a lover telling a secret, and whispered against the shell of her ear, “Try to be a little less obvious when you’re surveilling.”

She jumped a little from the feel of his breath and he wondered if she were a virgin. Her unschooled responses to him seemed to say so, and he kept from licking his lips like a hungry wolf.

The night was going to be very entertaining, he thought to himself as he held open the door to the car for her, leading her in with a gentle palm at the small of her back. She shied away from the touch and he decided to take a more tactical approach in his seduction.

____________________________________________________________________________

The fundraiser was taking place in one of the banquet halls of the Shinra building. The decor was elegant and expensive without being gauche. There was a string quartet playing softly in one of the alcoves and the ice sculpture Shinra logo was only dripping slightly. Silver and gold ribbons were wrapped around pillars, and there was a small stage that also sported similar decorations. The podium was fitted with several press microphones, ready for his upcoming speech to be broadcast over the airwaves.

They’d arrived fashionably late, using the private entrance so the press couldn’t hound them. The car and the elevator ride up to the banquet were quiet and tense as Elena shifted from foot to foot on the ridiculous heels he’d picked out for her.

She was still shorter than him, but at the right height that they’d appear in the same frame of photos. The crown of her head reached the bottom of his chin. Her dress looked amazing on her, and he felt what might have been guilt for going out of his way to pick the particular shade she was wearing. He’d said this would be a trial by fire, so he was setting up a secret gauntlet for her to run.

The elevator doors pinged as they opened and he wrapped his arm around Elena, resting his palm possessively on her hip. She tried to create space, but he held fast and she abandoned the struggle as people came to greet them.

She went mostly ignored as wealthy and cunning businessmen tried to flatter him into throwing money at their various causes. It was the typical song and dance, but he was enjoying performing it with a new partner. A glance her way told him she was bored but feigning polite interest.

An offended shriek rang out and Rufus smirked as the crowd parted for a buxom blonde with murder in her eyes. Scarlett was acting exactly as he’d predicted and he moved to intervene before the scene got any more out of control.

Elena beat him to it.

“Oh my gosh! Scarlett!? THE Scarlett?! Shinra’s head of weapons research and development! I’m such a big fan!” She cooed, stepping forward to shake Scarlett’s outstretched crimson claws.

Scarlett was momentarily thrown off by the adoration, looking over her admirer with uncertainty. Her eyes hardened as she decided not to accept the flattery, and she opened her mouth to speak. “If you were my fan, you’d know that only I’M allowed to wear red to parties. It’s MY signature!”

Elena put on an award-winning performance of looking at her own gown in stricken dismay. “I-I’m so sorry!” She stuttered while Scarlett watched on in malicious delight, reaching for a wine glass on a waiter’s passing tray to likely spill on the offending dress.

“I only thought that you had a claim on the color scarlet, like your name. I wanted to emulate you without copying you so I went with a more understated burgundy. This is so embarrassing. You probably couldn’t even tell they weren’t the same because the lighting over here is so dreadful,” She told the other woman.

Scarlett looked taken aback by the simpering and took a sip from her intended weapon.

Elena was blushing and leaned over to Scarlett as if to tell a secret. “I’d stand by the buffet. The lighting over there would do much more for your radiant complexion. In this light it just looks… Pasty.”

Scarlett reeled back as if Elena had slapped her. “I look good in any lighting!”

“Of course, of course. I was simply saying you’d look better in different lighting. Over there,” She told her, pointing over at the buffet.

Blotchy red spots appeared under Scarlett’s piled on foundation and she looked torn between ripping into the upstart in front of her or retreating to lighting that favored her. Vanity won out and she said a quick greeting to Rufus before going to the food tables and mingling.

Rufus was in awe. The way Elena had handled the hot-tempered social climber was masterful. He looked at her to see she was still smiling innocently, but as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear, he noticed her hand was shaking.

“Is it true about the lighting?” He asked, curious.

“Hell if I know,” She replied, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter’s tray and downing it, then putting the empty flute back.

Taking pity on her, he looped his arm in hers and said his excuses to go off to a private balcony. When the door was closed behind him, she whipped around and her expression was murderous.

“You set me up!” She hissed.

“And you handled it beautifully. Truly, I’m impressed.” He was surprised by her anger. Surely she’d expected something.

“You manipulated me! I’m supposed to be your bodyguard, your ally! You don’t do that to people trying to help you!”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I manipulate everyone, friend or foe.” Really, how naive was she? Didn’t she know it was a dog eat dog world? Trust was harder to find than a rare materia.

She growled and turned her back on him, to which he took the advantage to admire the view. The nape of her neck looked smooth and soft. Her shoulders were slightly muscular without being bulky. The pillar of her spine was straight and her hips were curvy without being egregious.

He placed his hands on the tops of her shoulders, unable to resist from touching her. “It’s simply a rite of passage. Think of it as a friendly hazing,” He purred. Maybe that would set her at ease. He knew hazing was a big part of the Shinra Military Academy experience. He wondered what kind of gauntlet she’d had to run to be acknowledged by her peers.

She was tense, coiled like she was about to strike, but the fight left her in a breathy sigh. “Sir, this isn’t appropriate,” She reminded him.

“I’m the President of Shinra, I decide what’s appropriate,” He whispered, turning her quickly and pressing his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and she tasted like bubbly champagne. She was obviously untrained in the art of kissing. He found himself strangely fond of her inexperience.

She was still for a few beats before she roughly shoved him back, brown eyes wide and almost frightened. Wiping the back of her arm over her lips, it looked like she was trying to swipe away the kiss. Elena glared at him, simmering with unspent anger.

“What are you doing?!” She demanded when she’d calmed a bit.

“I thought that bit was rather obvious,” He teased, stroking a fingertip down her cheek.

She smacked his hand away and frowned up at him. “Sir, you’re my boss. We can’t.”

“It’s precisely because I’m your boss that I say we can.”

She shook her head and stepped away, holding a palm up to stop him from pursuing her. “I appreciate your interest, but I value my position in the company, and I refuse to jeopardize it on a whim. Really, sir, I’m flattered, but no thank you.”

He stumbled back. “You’re rejecting me?” He asked, needing the clarification.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I just can’t be frivolous about things like this. I’ve wanted to be a Turk since I was a child and I refuse to throw away my opportunity. Perhaps I could help you find someone appropriate among the party-goers?”

“You’d rather be a Turk than mistress to the most powerful man in the world? I would pay you handsomely and you’d never want again for the rest of your significantly longer life than the one you’d have as a Turk. I won’t even detail the physical aspect of the relationship and how pleasing you’d find it.”

Elena blushed and looked at the floor.

“I don’t mean to come on strongly, I’m just baffled. What I’m offering is a golden ticket. I’d be good to you, Elena. We’d be good together.”

“I’ve made up my mind, sir,” She told him solemnly.

He chuckled, but the sound was bitter. “I see. Well, I’m not a man who begs,” He began, waiting until she looked at him before speaking again. “But I am a man who gets what he wants, and frankly? I want you.”

“Is that a threat?” She asked, her posture stiffening.

He waved off her defensiveness. “Calm down, I’m simply stating a fact. I don’t need to force you. Eventually, you’ll come to me. I just hope for your sake I’m still feeling amenable to the arrangement when that time comes.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be the case, sir. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I hope you’ll continue to count on me in the future as one of your Turks.”

Rufus made a non-committal sound and turned his back to her. “I need to return to the party,” He stated.

“Of course, sir. Should I call in someone else to take my place?”

“And deprive me of your charming company? Perish the thought. I’m a big boy. My pride is still thoroughly intact.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Elena said with a relieved sigh. She gave him a genuine smile and rested her hand in the crook of his arm. “And for the record, sir, I find you charming as well.”

“But not charming enough to abandon your dreams.”

“No one is that charming, sir, not even you.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The night passed without further incident, aside from Heidigger trying to hit on her and Palmer near-tears as he begged for funding. Scarlett stayed by the buffet for the duration of the party and Rufus gave a beautiful but strangely hollow speech.

At the halfway mark, Tseng called for a report that Elena gave him without including the events on the balcony. She was still reeling from Rufus’ proposition, but felt she’d handled it well. If Tseng sensed she was holding back, he didn’t say so.

The party started winding down around three in the morning, and she was more than ready for the night to be over. Standing at Rufus’ side, she waited while he said his goodbyes and she continued to be ignored. The small parade of the wealthy and corrupt finally ended and she sighed with relief.

“I hope that sigh wasn’t because of me,” He said with a smirk.

She blushed and shook her head. “N-no sir! I’m just ready to get home and go to bed. Being a socialite is exhausting.”

He seemed to muse over what she said before shrugging. “It’s the only life I’ve ever known, so I’m not a fair judge,” He quipped.

She pouted at him as they started walking through the hall to get to the private elevator. Everything felt empty and wasted once there was no one left to mingle. “That sounds horrible. I can’t stand it when people are fake.”

“Everyone wears masks, Elena.”

“Not me. I’m the genuine real deal,” She told him proudly.

“What about your performance with Scarlett?” He asked.

She tapped her chin in thought. “I suppose that could count to others, but not me. My job requires a mask, true, but me… Who I am inside… I try to keep it as real as possible.”

“That seems like a foolish decision. Deception is an everyday tool to be wielded toward advancing your goals.”

Elena frowned. “No, it’s just the only way you know. Sometimes you can get what you want simply by asking.”

Rufus scoffed and she stiffened up as they walked into the lift. “No, I’m serious! You’ve grown up playing all kinds of games, you’re skilled at pulling puppet strings, but most people just want the truth.”

He stepped toward her and boxed her in against the wall with his arms. “What if I told you I honestly want you to be my mistress?”

She frowned up at him, but didn’t shy back, her brown eyes locking with his blue ones. “Would you prefer I said ‘Yes’ but I didn’t mean it? You want me to say what you want to hear out of fear of you, rather than be honest because I respect you?”

He pulled back, stroking his chin. “You respect me?”

“I feel you’re in a position to change the world for the better, to redefine Shinra. You’ve already implemented a few new policies that I agree with.”

“You keep track of my work?”

“Of course. Sir, I have to know you inside and out as part of my job.”

“But not intimately?” He asked, his eyes darkening a shade.

“Define ‘intimate’.”

Rufus chuckled and brushed his fingers through his hair. “Ah, you are a breath of fresh air. If I were a lesser man, I’d be wounded by your disinterest in a dalliance.”

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“What can I say? I’m persistent and ambitious. You’ll come to find it endearing,” He told her.

She chuckled and shook her head. “Whatever you say, sir.”

They exited the elevator and got into the fancy car they’d arrived in. Again, the ride was mostly silent, this time because Rufus had to take an important call. He watched her as he spoke into the mouthpiece, trying to puzzle her out.

The car was luxurious, with a creamy white leather interior and mini wet bar. He waved his hand at the bar, silently telling Elena to help herself, and she fetched a water bottle and a candy bar. She looked out of place in the epicenter of such wealth, yet strangely welcome in his eyes.

As the car approached Elena’s apartment block, Rufus leaned in and kissed her cheek. It was a perfunctory gesture, but also a way of throwing her off balance.

She frowned at him, but didn’t comment as he smiled back at her looking falsely sheepish.

“Thank you for a delightful evening, Elena. I hope for many more assignments with you at my side. And, should you change your mind about-”

Elena cut him off, placing her pointer finger over his lips. “You’ll be the first to know. Goodnight, sir.”

He watched her go into her apartment building, and the car lingered a bit before he signaled the driver to drive. Long after he got home, went about his nightly rituals, and climbed into bed, he was still thinking about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my betas and editor. You guys make the dream come true. Thank you and I love you!


End file.
